Never have I ever
by Skovko
Summary: Three couple are playing a silly drinking game but one of the couples are playing a more sinister game. Too late the two other couples learn that they don't know the third couple at all.


"She drinks! Apple drinks!" Cass laughed.  
"My kinky girl," Dean winked at her.

The three couples sat on two couches with a coffee table in the middle. On the couch on the other side from her, Dean sat in the middle with Cass on his right and Baron on his left. On the couch where she was, she sat in the middle with Carmella to her right and a giggling Mandy to her left.

"What's so funny, Mandy?" She asked.  
"I still can't get over your name," Mandy giggled.  
"What's wrong with my name?" Apple asked.  
"Come on! Apple? It gives a whole different meaning when you're asking people to bite you, doesn't it?" Mandy laughed.

Apple tensed up and looked across the table at Dean. He knew what she was thinking and he gave a little nod, silently telling her it was about time to take this silly drinking game up a notch.

"Okay, my turn," Dean said. "Never have I ever seen a dead body."

Dean, Apple and Baron all raised their beers and took a sip.

"Baron?" Carmella asked.  
"My aunt. I got to say goodbye to her in the hospital after she died," Baron said.  
"Dean? Apple?" Carmella asked.  
"Yeah, same shit. Family members and friends. None of us last forever," Apple said.  
"Let's not turn this into a graveyard," Baron chuckled at his own chosen words. "Never have I ever taken it in the ass."

Mandy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before she along with the other two women took a sip of their beers.

"And she loves it everytime," Baron winked at Mandy.  
"Shut up, idiot!" Mandy snickered.  
"You're getting it tonight," Baron stuck out his tongue.  
"Eew, grose!" Carmella shook her head. "Moving on before they start having sex in front of us. Never have I ever dyed my hair black."

Both blondes looked at the black haired Apple sitting in the middle.

"That was personal," Apple said as she put her beer down.  
"It was," Carmella grinned.  
"I can get personal too," Apple caught Dean's eyes. "Never have I ever killed someone."

Dean grinned as both he and Apple reached for their beers and emptied them. The remaining four people dropped their jaws and just stared at their new found friends. Dean and Apple were new in their circle and apparently they didn't know them at all.

They put the bottles down and in a split second everything changed for the other four. Apple reached behind her back and took out two knives that she planted in Mandy and Carmella at the same time without looking. A move that never ceased to amaze Dean. His heart always bubbled over with love when he saw how she had perfected her way of killing two people like that in one swift move without even looking.

He on the other hand always liked a bit of a struggle and to feel his victims. He was just as fast as her but his method was very different. He wrapped his legs around Baron's throat, squeezing the life out of the man while leaning forward enough to put Cass in a sleeper hold.

Apple stood up and reached one of her knives across the table. Dean grabbed it and sliced Cass's throat while Baron slowly stopped struggling. Once he was sure they were both dead, he got up to his feet as well, looking at the four bodies they had left on the two couches in a matter of a minute.

"Last one," Apple smirked. "Never have I ever regretted killing someone."  
"None of us can drink to that," Dean chuckled.  
"So I guess it's on to the next town to find some new snowflakes to play with," she said.  
"Yeah, but first..." Dean grinned as he walked towards her. "You look fucking hot covered in blood."

He lifted her up, groping her ass hard through her jeans while forcing his tongue into her mouth. He leaned over the coffee table, held on to her with one arm while the other arm swiped the table clear of everything on it.

She laughed as she landed on her back on the table and felt him yank her jeans and underwear off. He never could control himself afterwards but always had to have her as soon as possible. She didn't complain. Killing made her so horny and he knew she would be more than ready to take him right away.

He yanked his own jeans and briefs down his thighs, grabbed her legs, lifted them up on his shoulders and thrust into her as hard as he could. She cried out straight away, her hands grabbing the edge of the table above her head, letting him fuck her hard and deep until she screamed out his name, her walls clenching him tightly and making him cum too. He loved that woman, she was his heart and soul, and the way she looked up at him with that cute and twisted smile on her face, he knew he was hers too.


End file.
